heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Stalagmite-Man
Stalagmite-Man is part of a group of four Robot Masters constructed by Dr. Wily. A Robot favoring dark caves and razor-sharp constructs of earth, he was unfortunately haphazardly constructed for the purpose of luring his nemesis into a trap. Physical Appearance Stalagmite-Man has the appearance of a man covered in rocks. With nothing notable about his average build, sharp soil-covered rocks make up his exterior. The pointiness of his armor remains his only notable feature, as spikes protrude from his shoulders and elbows, and his hands and feet are sharp enough to cut someone. His helmet above him forms a large spike. Weapons/Abilities Stalagmite-Man's primary ability is his uncanny speed, allowing him to move quickly and even run up walls and onto ceilings with a good running start (Though the traction from the spikes on his boots aid greatly in this). His sharpened hands and feet, in addition to his spikes, he excels in hand-to-hand combat, getting in painful pokes and prods whenever the opponent leaves an opening. His only weapon, with a significant cooldown, is the Stalagmite Spikes, in which he slams his fists into the ground, and a trail of appearing and receding stalagmites burst from the ground, both directly in front of and directly behind him. He can also form stalactites with this ability if he slams his fists into a ceiling, which, of course, fall from the ceiling and burst into rock shrapnel upon impact. Stalagmite-Man's obtained weapon is the Stalagmite Spikes, which functions similarly to how Stalagmite-Man uses it. However, due to imperfections in the Variable Weapons System, the spikes the user forms are significantly smaller. Personality Stalagmite-Man seems to be cold and distant, as if detached completely from the world. He fights to protect his own well-being, but aside from that, seems to care little about the outside world. He fears what they would do to him, and has the suspicion they fear him as well, so he stays where he is, where he believes he is safe. Backstory Stalagmite-Man was constructed as the second of the Wily Vortex Squad, a team of four Robot Masters designed to lure Mega Man into a trap. Fearing defeat, he retreated into a cavernous place under the city, but he was inevitably hunted down defeated by Mega Man, suffering heavy amounts of damage. Though not quite dead, Stalagmite-Man was too heavily injured to return to the Skull Castle for a Boss Rush. Over the grueling months that followed, he remained in the cave, patching himself back together with chunks of earth. Supposedly, he still lingers in this place, unwilling to resume contact with the outside world. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Stalagmite-Man was initially conceptualized solely for the purpose of giving Mega Man four starting weapons when he appeared in a Mega Man/Friendship is Magic crossover I was working on writing at the time. The team that gave the four weapons became known as the Wily Vortex Squad. When a Robot Master tournament came to surface, I decided to excavate some old Robot Master concepts I had left unused, including the Wily Vortex Squad. His story is comparatively lackluster to some of my other characters, but he has a nice character behind him. Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Mega Man Series Characters